


We're Already There

by Stralia_Harker



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Steve Harrington, Boys In Love, Family Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, Harringrove Holiday Exchange, Holiday Fic Exchange, Holidays, M/M, Modern Era, Top Billy Hargrove
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:07:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28126614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stralia_Harker/pseuds/Stralia_Harker
Summary: Steve's got a kid, Billy's got a crush, Christmas brings families together.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 5
Kudos: 53
Collections: Harringrove Holiday Exchange 2020





	We're Already There

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ElsB](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElsB/gifts).



> Not Beta read.

Billy hated the holidays. Thanksgiving was bad enough but come December he was a regular scrooge. So much so that Max had gifted him a black Santa hat that read “bah humbug.” It had actually made him laugh and he started wearing it at work. He figured it might get the point across seeing as pictures with Santa took place directly across from the jewelry kiosk. He was just glad they sold body jewelry, he couldn’t fathom having to help some moron try to pick the perfect gift for his girl. He was over watching these idiots drive themselves crazy trying to impress their significant others. 

Christmas in the Hargrove house had ended the year his mom left. Neil saw no reason to give unnecessary gifts. Billy was lucky if Neil accepted an invitation to a co worker’s dinner, at least they’d get fed. Sometimes one of Neil’s girlfriends would be around for Christmas and Neil would put on a show, he’d buy Billy some cheap ass toy and a couple of shirts. Billy would let Neil’s girlfriend pick a gift and put his name on it. He and Neil would keep up the pretense until she finally figured out Neil wasn’t going to propose and then he and Billy would be on their own again. Then came Susan.

Once she and Neil got together holidays became a thing again. Neil would toss some cash at Billy and tell him to get Susan and Max gifts. Billy would have to do extra chores for the next two months in order to repay Neil. There was a formula for the Hargrove family Christmas. Neil was a fan of practical gifts, Susan gave clothes and Max would give him music. He would find a work shirt for Neil, he’d get Susan some pretty scarf and Max would get a comic. On Christmas day they’d wake up, have breakfast, go to church, open gifts and Susan would cook. Dinner was at four and they’d all watch a movie together as a family. The only thing Billy liked about Christmas was that it was one of four days during the year where he was guaranteed not to get hit, the other three being mother’s day and Max and Susan’s birthdays. Neil never did anything to ruin the day for either of them. 

This year, things were supposed to be different. He thought he might actually have an alright Christmas. Neil had fucked off during the summer, running away with some girl from the front office at his job, leaving Susan a note and new kid. He sent custody papers with the divorce papers and Susan was officially his guardian for his senior year. He was grateful she let him stay, it took some of the sting out of his only remaining parent deciding he wasn’t worth staying for. Deep down he knew it was for the best considering Neil’s record with him, but it still hurt, the realization that neither of his parents gave a shit about him. 

One of the good things that had happened was Steve. Without Neil in the picture, Billy had finally been able to confront his feelings not only about his sexuality but about Steve. Billy had apologized for the fight a while back and they had been civil, they slowly formed a friendship over small talk and Billy had reluctantly realized Steve wasn’t so bad and was actually pretty funny. The more he got to know Steve the more he realized he was meeting the real Steve, not the King Steve persona he’d put on for everyone. He really understood why Max thought the world of him. 

So Billy had a crush, and he had been planning on telling Steve. He’d figured out what he wanted to say, how he was going to say it, and prepared himself for the very real possibility that Steve may not reciprocate those feelings. He’d psyched himself up and had been ready. Unfortunately, someone from Steve’s past had thrown a wrench into all those plans. It had been some girl he’d casually been seeing before he and Nancy were a thing, they’d hooked up and really hadn’t planned on being a couple. She’d shown up and lo and behold, had a miniature Steve in tow. One look at the kid’s big brown eyes and there was no denying who his father was. She’d just sort of shoved the poor kid in Steve’s direction and left. Steve got a letter the next day informing him she was signing her rights over to him and wished him good luck. Billy had never seen Steve look so terrified, so with that new development Billy had decided to hold off, the last thing he needed was Billy further complicating his life. 

As far as three-year-olds go, the kid was cute, Billy didn’t mind him, he was quiet, and a little standoffish, but considering his mom just bailed and left him with some guy he didn’t know, it was understandable. At least she left him with a good guy, the kid had better luck than Billy had. His name was Dominic, and Billy had told Steve to be thankful, with the way people named their kids these days he could’ve been named after a fruit or some exotic mushroom. Billy had seen two kids named Chanterelle this year.

Billy was zoning out and messing with the barbell in his tongue when he heard someone clear their throat behind him. He looked over and saw one of the burley mall cops standing there, he had mini Steve in his arms. The little guy looked like he’d been crying and Billy could only guess he and Steve had gotten separated, the mall was busy this time of year. Dominic was already making grabby hands for Billy, while the guard was trying to wrangle him.

“Little guy says you're his friend. We can’t find his dad.” Billy took Dominic from him and set him on the top of the glass case. 

“Yeah we’re buds, I know his dad, keep an eye out, he looks like this one, just taller with fluffier hair, I’ll give him a call.” Billy pulled his phone out and the guard kept watch for Steve.

“Billy! Tell me you’re at work, I lost Dominic, I swear I only looked away for a second!” Steve was verging on hysterical so Billy knew he had to cut him some slack.

“Stevie, Stevie calm down, he’s over at the kiosk with me. Security had him and he saw me. We’re hanging out, he’s fine.”

“Oh thank god, I was about to lose my shit. Ok, I’m coming. “

“We’ll be here,” Billy turned to the guard, “His dad’s on his way. Hey Nicky, your dad is coming ok?”

Dominic nodded and Billy pulled up a game on his phone for the kid to play. He was helping a customer when he heard Dominic call his dad, he turned to see Steve scoop him up with a big hug, a relieved look on his face. Steve thanked the security guard and then turned to lecture Dominic on the reasons he needed to stay close. Billy smirked as he listened to Steve’s paternal instinct make itself known. Billy really wasn’t surprised at how well Steve took to fatherhood, given his experience with Max and her nerd herd. 

“Hey you wanna come over after work, Nicky wants to make cookies and watch movies,” Steve asked.

“Sounds thrilling, will there be warm milk too?” Billy let his sarcasm shine, even if Steve knew it wasn’t completely sincere. 

“And stuffed animals, maybe even footie pajamas.” Steve gave as good as he got.

“You would own footie pajamas, Harrington.” 

“Seriously though, you want to, I need to hang with someone who doesn’t have all the Paw Patrol episodes memorized.” 

“Who says I don’t, Nicky and I got our own thing going on. But yes I will come hang out and bake and drink your warm milk. I draw the line at the pj’s though.” 

“Cool, Ok I’m gonna take him to see Santa, we’ll see you later. Say bye Nicky.” Nicky waved his little hand at Billy and Steve handed his phone back over. He ruffled Dominic’s hair and reached up to do the same to Steve but he smacked Billy’s hand away, giving him a little glare. 

Billy had managed to make it out of the mall relatively early, he’d been able to close up when the line for Santa had managed to block access to the jewelry kiosk. He didn’t even bother cleaning the display case, knowing full well it would be full of tiny fingerprints the next day. 

Steve let him in the house with a grin, Billy held up the six-pack he brought. He figured they could sit around and shoot the shit after Nicky went to bed. Billy had barely put the beer in the fridge when Nicky came tearing around the corner yelling out “leeee!” He could never seem to get the first part of Billy’s name out and just called him lee. Billy wasn’t mad at it, he turned and picked the kid up, holding him over his head as he spun them around. Steve watched from the doorway with a small smile on his lips, he was always amused and melted with the softness Billy showed Nicky. 

Dustin had been personally affronted when it was clear that Nicky had chosen Billy as his favorite. He was always the first person Nicky ran to and if he was with anyone else when Billy arrived his attention would immediately settle on the blonde, demanding to be put down so he could see his friend. Billy was the only one other than Steve who could get the kid to sit and pay attention. The whole party had been shocked by how good Billy was with Nicky, witnessing it firsthand when they walked in on Billy teaching the little one how to swim, insisting on it because of Steve’s pool 

Steve had joked about Nicky making Billy soft, but quickly realized he was really only this sweet with Nicky, and maybe Steve himself. The rest of the kids still grated on Billy’s nerves, Steve having a laugh when he once managed to hiss out threats to Mike while cradling a sleeping Nicky in his arms and still managed to look intimidating enough to make Mike shrink back. Everyone knew Billy would never make good on the threats, but he definitely didn’t have the patience for them. 

Billy deposited Nicky on the counter next to all the ingredients for their cookies and proceeded to help Nicky start cracking eggs. Steve grabbed the bowl and all the dry ingredients and began to measure them out, once they were done they combined them all and rolled out the dough. Steve was guiding Nicky’s little hands as they kneaded it out and Billy stood watching as he sipped his beer. He smiled at Nicky’s little laughs and thought how adorable he and Steve looked. Once the cookies were in the oven the trio settled into the living room, ready to watch some cheesy Christmas movies. 

The buzzer on the oven sounded and Steve headed to pull the cookies out, Nickey proceeded to climb on Billy’s lap and told him all about the pictures he painted Steve for Christmas and how his “auntie” Joyce had taken him to get a special gift at the big store. Nicky was trying to find out what Billy got them for Christmas when Steve walking in and both Billy and Nicky stopped talking. 

“What are you two whispering about?”

“Can’t tell you, it’s a secret, right little man?” Billy looked down at Nicky, who nodded.

“Secwet, da-ie, shhhh.” he turned his big eyes up to Steve, who smiled and kissed his forehead.

“Ok, ok, you two have your secrets. I brought cookies.” Nicky quickly grabbed one off the plate and stuffed it in his mouth, making both Billy and Steve laugh.

It was just a little after ten when Nicky finally fell asleep, Steve had carefully picked him up and tucked him into his little bed, which was now located in Steve’s old room. His parents had decided to permanently relocate to Indianapolis but had let Steve keep the house. They hadn’t been thrilled that Steve had a kid so young but his mom was happy to have a grandbaby to show off and his dad determined that a kid was the best lesson in responsibility Steve could have, and as hard as he could be on Steve he wasn’t completely heartless, he didn’t want them to struggle. So Steve got to keep the house and they’d send him a little money each month, though Nicky’s trust fund was already bigger than Steve’s had been. So Nicky had Steve’s old room, and thankfully it had been redecorated, no longer the plaid nightmare that Steve’s had been. Steve had taken his parent's old room, the master with the fireplace, Billy joking that Steve could really romance all the ladies. Steve just told him to shut it. 

Steve returned downstairs, finally joining Billy for a beer. Steve talked about Nicky and how he was doing in preschool, how he was worried he might end up with learning issues like Steve. Billy assured him Nicky would be fine and if he had issues that Steve was a good dad who’d help him. He told him not to stress out too badly, Nicky was still little. Billy bitched about his job, about all the kids who were trying to be edgy with their piercings but not having any clue how to take care of them, or worse buying the self-piercing kits. He was excited because there was a prospect of him being able to apprentice to become a piercer himself once he turned eighteen, the one shop in town in need of another person. Steve seemed genuinely excited for Billy too.

Steve told Billy Robin had helped him study enough to pass the placement tests for community college and he was going to start taking a couple of classes in the spring, he still wasn’t sure what he wanted to study but Robin told him to just get started on the general education credits so he could at least have those behind him when he figures it out. Billy told Steve he was proud of him, that he knew he’d do fine. Billy told Steve about how Susan and Max had decorated the house, going all out now that Neil was gone, unfortunately, they had no sense of coordination and the house looked like several elves had exploded all over it, red and green glitter everywhere, one room was silver the other red and green, the other light blues, there was no discernible theme. He thinks they were just excited to finally be able to decorate, Susan had even bribed him into putting lights on the house. 

“It’s weird, I have a stocking and more than three gifts under the tree. I might actually be ok with spending Christmas with them, usually, it’s this big cloud of forced family time looming.” Billy said.

“Maybe because you know you can leave if you want like they’ll be happy if you hang out but they're not going to make you and you won’t be in trouble if you do. Which is good, cuz Nicky will be disappointed if he doesn’t get to give you your gift on Christmas day.” 

“Well, can’t disappoint my best friend, can I?” 

“Look at you, all the crap you used to give me about Dustin being my best friend and yours is a three-year-old.”

“That three-year-old is waaay cooler than that dweeb posse could ever be, and he watches Paw Patrol.” 

“Ok well, I’ll give you that. But seriously, thanks for all the help you give me, I’d seriously be drowning trying to do this myself. I know everyone else helps but you keep me sane.”

“Not a thing man, I mean we’re friends now, and I kinda got a soft spot for the little guy, I mean it sucks to have your mom ditch you.” Billy took a drink, Steve took a minute before he responded.

“Well, they’ll be the ones missing out. Seriously, despite you being a grumpy bastard most of the time, you’re not so bad under all that. And Nicky, well he’s just a treasure.”

“Well, you’re not so bad yourself, even if you are always suspiciously peppy. I legitimately think you’re part carebear.” Steve laughed and shook his head, he enjoyed sitting and laughing with Billy.

Christmas eve dinner was now a tradition, everyone gathering at Steve’s house so they could spend Christmas day with their families. Billy and Max came by early to help set up, Billy ending up with tinsel in his hair, courtesy of Nicky. Max was trying to cover every possible surface of Steve’s house in red and green and he now understood what Billy was saying about the way his house looked. He shook his head and smiled fondly, watching as Billy and Max bickered about just how much glitter was acceptable. 

Dinner had gone well, everyone bringing a dish, with Karen Wheeler sending a ham with Nancy and Mike. Everyone had stuffed themselves and spent time talking and joking. Being that there were so many of them they’d decided it would be best to draw names and do a gift exchange that way. Everyone brought something for Nicky, he was currently sitting in a pile of toys, driving a toy car back and forth. Jonathan of course was taking pictures of the whole event. Steve loved it, happy that Nicky would have happy memories of his holidays. 

Billy noticed Joyce had been watching him and Steve all night, she’d smile at Billy whenever he caught her eyes. He wasn’t sure why she was watching unless his crush was showing. He couldn’t help it, Steve was just, he was just Steve. And he really didn’t have any other way to describe him. He was good to the kids, to his ex, everyone in general, he was good to Billy. He really tried to keep himself in check, but he guessed it was starting to spill over. But no one else seemed to notice, aside from Max, but she knew about the crush, she’d been the one he’d talked to about it. She had told him that she thought he should tell Steve. They’d stepped outside to smoke when Joyce broached the subject. 

“You and Steve finally together?” she asked, Billy, looked at her in surprise. 

“We’re not, we’re just friends.” She smiled at him

“You sure, because it looks like a lot more, you guys are really comfortable around each other and you co-parent Nicky really well.” Billy wasn’t sure what to make of that, he hadn’t given much thought to the idea of being Nicky’s parent. 

“I never really thought of it, I was just hanging out, I like being here and Nicky is a good kid. He likes being around me.”

“He feels safe with you. And you and Steve look at each other like you love each other. Maybe you should look into that, I think you would be good for each other. You’re definitely less intense when you’re around them.”

They headed inside and Billy tried to wrap his head around what Joyce said. He wondered if maybe they had just fallen into a relationship without knowing. He could see what she was saying, people deferred to Billy when Steve wasn’t in the room. He thought about the mall, how Nicky visibly calmed when Billy took him. And Steve trusted him with Nicky, he couldn’t count the number of times he’d dropped him off or picked him up from preschool, the times he’d hang out with him while Steve ran to the store, or how Steve let him teach Nicky to swim, no questions asked. Steve trusted him with the most important person in his life, and Billy knew that meant something. 

Everyone was starting to trickle out and Billy was clearing the dishes off the table. Max told him she was going to get a ride home with Joyce, telling him she figured he’d be spending the night anyway. He was saying goodnight when Joyce came up, Nicky all bundled up in her arms. 

“We’re going to have a sleepover, I’ll bring him by first thing in the morning.” 

“Bye Lee. Lub you.” Nickey blew kisses to Billy as he and Joyce headed out the door, Steve trailing behind with Nicky’s backpack. He gave his son a kiss and handed the bag to Max. 

“I’m surprised you let him go tonight,” Billy said.

“He got so excited when Joyce asked, I had to, I put his stocking in the bag so Joyce has something for him in the morning. She said she’d bring him back early so we can be together for the day.” 

“He gave you big eyes didn’t he?” Billy laughed as Steve nodded.

“It’s a curse, I understand now why everyone hates when I do it.”

“At least you’ll never be on the receiving end of a double set. You two are unstoppable when you both do it at the same time.” 

“We could take over the world.” Steve laughed, “You staying the night?”

“Yeah, I figured I could help you clean up, and then I wanted to talk to you about something.” 

Billy was nervous as they got closer to being done, he wasn’t as unsure this time though, Joyce’s words still in his mind. He knew there was still a small chance Steve could reject him but he was ready to take the chance, he knew Steve would at least let him down gently, and he would eventually move forward, but a bigger part of him knew Joyce wouldn’t have said something if she wasn’t sure. And Billy was sure of it, he wanted to be with Steve and he wanted to be Nicky’s other parent.

“You wanna talk in the living room?” Steve asked as he put the last dish away. 

Instead of answering Billy stepped closer, he wrapped his hand around the back of Steve’s neck and pulled him in for a kiss. Steve gave a surprised gasp but melted into it, his arms coming to wrap around Billy. Steve smiled into the kiss, letting it go for a minute before he pulled back.

“That what you wanted to talk about?”

“Yeah, most of it.” Their arms were still wrapped around each other. “I just, I want you, us. I want there to be an us.” 

“Us, really, you sure? I’ve got baggage, you know. I mean we have to work around things.”

“Nicky isn’t baggage, I know the deal. I didn’t realize it but Joyce pointed out that we’ve pretty much been co-parenting him for a while now. We already work around things, I pick up where there are gaps in your schedule, I mean he’s come to my house for dinner a couple of times, Susan and Max love him to death, we hang out after he’s gone to be and he’s already my best friend so I think we know he’ll be ok with us.”

Steve smiled and leaned in for another kiss, Billy meeting him halfway. It was slow and lazy, like they had all the time in the world. They migrated from the kitchen to the living room, making out like they were memorizing each other. Clothes were slowly being shed, shirts off, both boys had their pants undone, Steve’s were half off. He was rolling his hips up into Billy’s, enjoying the moans he was drawing from the other boy. Billy pulled them apart, moving off the couch, offering his hand to help Steve up. 

Steve stood, keeping hold of Billy’s hand, he led the way up the stairs. His pulse had picked up, but not pounding. He was excited, could feel the anticipation in his body, but there was a strange calm over him. He felt like this was how it was supposed to be, like it fit. He pulled Billy into the room, smiling as Billy gently nudged him on the bed. He laid back as Billy pulled his pants slowly off him, he lifted his hips and pushed his underwear down over his hips, Billy reaching up to bring them down his legs. 

He stood up and began to remove his own pants, Steve staring longingly as Billy slowly pushed the fabric over his hips. Steve realized that Billy wasn’t wearing underwear himself, somehow he was not surprised. Billy had a playful grin on his face as he looked back at Steve, once the pants were out of the way he crawled back up the bed, settling himself between Steve’s legs. He wrapped his hand around Steve, leaning down and licking up his shaft, Steve let out a groan, his legs opening wider as Billy took the tip in his mouth. Steve looked down to see Billy staring up at him. He held eye contact with Steve as he took his time swallowing each inch of him down, he was working at a slower but steady pace, in no hurry to get Steve off. Steve had one of his hands tangled in Billy’s curls, gently tugging when he wanted Billy to move. As Billy worked him over he could feel the heat in his stomach, the way his body tightened ready to fall over the edge.

“Billy, fuck, I’m gonna cum, please Billy keep going. “ Billy took Steve deeper, keeping up his pace, working on getting Steve off, he felt the hand in his hair tighten, and Steve let out another groan, spilling into Billy’s mouth. Billy made his way back up, bringing his mouth to Steve’s. Steve kissed back eagerly, finding it oddly hot to taste himself on Billy’s tongue. As they kissed Steve reached down and took Billy in his hand, stroking slowly, feeling as Billy’s hips pressed forward. They broke apart, Billy panting as their foreheads touched, he looked Steve in the eye.

“Wanna fuck you baby, gonna make you feel so good.” Steve nodded, kissing Billy again, he moved, turning to pull his lube out of the bedside table.   
Billy slicked his fingers up, reaching down, he gently circled Steve’s entrance, making sure he was slick, he carefully slid one finger in, watching Steve’s face. Billy worked him open slowly, thoroughly stretching him, making sure he’d slide in easily. Steve had started working himself down onto Billy’s fingers letting out a gasp as he felt Billy’s fingers brush his prostate. He moaned as Billy pressed in further, hit that small bundle with each thrust, making Steve whine softly.

“Billy, I’m ready, I wanna feel you. “ 

Billy reached over pouring more lube on his hand, grabbing his own length, generously coating it. He watched as Steve held his breath, watched his face as Billy gently slid himself in, stopping when his hips were flush against Steve. He waited, eyes still on Steve’s face, for the signal to start moving again. As soon as Steve nodded he began to move languidly, rolling his hips into Steve who was moaning with abandon at each roll of Billy’s hips. He pushed his body back down toward Billy, his breath being punched out each time Billy’s cock hit his prostate. 

Billy was taking his time, working Steve to the edge then pulling back just so, only to take him there all over again. He could feel every inch of Billy working inside him, every nerve in his body feeling alive as Billy took him apart. He couldn’t remember sex ever feeling this good before, he wanted more. Steve brought his legs up and draped them over Billy’s hips, using his heels to push Billy deeper, crying out as he felt Billy start to pump him in time with his thrusts. Steve’s head was spinning, not sure which sensation he wanted to chase, his breath coming in pants as Billy began to speed up, chasing his own orgasm. 

Billy’s hand sped up, wanting to bring Steve over the edge first, Steve’s heels dug in pulling Billy in deeper, hitting at just the right angle, as his fist worked Steve’s cock. Steve’s body tightened as he spilled over Billy's hand, he moaned loudly as the orgasm hit, going lax as it passed. Billy was close, he pulled Steve’s body onto him, growling out as he felt himself spill inside Steve. He pulled out slowly, rolling off Steve, lying next to him as they caught their breath, Billy went and grabbed a washcloth, reaching down and cleaning Steve up. He gathered Steve in his arms, kissing him softly as they fell asleep.

Steve woke up to the smell of bacon, he looked to his side, noticing Billy’s absence, a little disappointed. However, he was grateful for breakfast and grabbed his pants, heading down to join Billy. He smiled at the sight that greeted him in the kitchen, Billy had Nicky on his shoulders as he worked, he had plates set out with bacon and eggs, they were in front of the toaster, Nicky giggling as Billy swayed with him. Steve made his way over, Nicky waving excitedly, Billy smiling brightly. He leaned in giving Billy a kiss, ready to spend Christmas Day with his family.


End file.
